The General
by XRazor
Summary: A different choice, a different fate, a different destiny, See how the world will fare if Furuichi Takayuki is truly a General. "Who the hell do you think I am?"
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_

_Just a quick heads up. Due to the nature of what my story will soon be, I am going to add a warning label. It might also cause spoilers for the more genre savvy people. This is just a teaser, I'll post the other chapters after I'm done. I will probably take a while though._

_*Warning*_

_This story contains violence, course/foul language, bad/unacceptable behavior in society, mentions of adult themes, and may contain content that is disturbing to some readers._

_This story also contain spoilers for the original manga Beelzebub by Ryuhei Tamura._

_*Disclaimer*_

_This story is also purely a fan work. I do not own Beelzebub and relating contents. I do not make any profit from this. Any other mentions of work belonging to other people goes to the respective owners._

_*Story start*_

As there are so many choices in life, so are the ways a story can go, limited only by the imagination of man.

_Onii-chan!_

Just as there is so many ways a story can go, so does the way life of a person can flow.

_Damn that bitch! And damn that stupid elementary brat!_

Some will say that the reason why certain things in life happens is due to fate, destiny, or some other mumbo-jumbo stuff beyond our understanding.

_Hey, have you heard? The brat has a best friend. Better yet, he's a weakling._

But for the sake of this story, we are going to call it _plot_.

_Bah! Don't bother with the kid. That monster brat is always with him. The bitches are watching him too. _

Because in this story, the plot was _changed_.

_Then how are we going to get back at them?_

In one world, a different choice was made.

_Simple. We instead target the brat's friend's younger sister._

In this world, another choice, different from the other world was made.

_Hey little girl, why don't you play with us? We have candy..._

In one world, a young boy grew up like any other boy.

_Imouto! _

In this world, a young man was forced to grew up, far too fast, far too quickly.

_You...You FUCKING BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!_

In one world, a different choice was made.

_Hiee! Run. RUN! He's coming! The monster is coming! RUN!_

In one world, a young boy had a different fate, a different destiny.

_No. NO. STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME! STAY AWAY!_

In one world, a different story was written. A story of friends, love and everyday chaos.

_Damnit! Someone stop him! He's out of control!_

But not in this world.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

In this world, a different story was written. A story of pain, blood and loss innocence.

_Fuck this! How the hell did this happen!?_

This is a story. His story.

_FURUICHI!_


	2. One - And so it begins

Chapter One - And so it begins -

_*Story Start*_

* * *

_"You know, if I were to choose a point where this whole thing started, it will be when I met with Beel"_

* * *

A young man stands alone in a class, his back straight and proud can be seen clearly from the door, light from the sun shines brightly through the windows, the hubris and sounds of everyday life at school can be heard clearly...

"Die you faggot!"

"Eat this!"

"Goodnight..."

"Kyuu! Kyuu!"

And it is such a beautiful day too. Well, as beautiful as a day can get here in Ishayama High School. What with the 120% delinquency rate, the constant fights, pissing contest between thugs, the bleak and gloomy atmosphere of the school, the broken windows, broken doors, broken tables...

Ah, who the hell is he kidding? The place is depressing. And seeing the clear blue skies through the (broken) window of his class just makes it even more so.

"For that matter, why am I even here?"

The person who thought that was none other than the Ogre's drag-along Furuichi Takayuki. With his white-silverish hair, default dour or blank facial expression when there are no girls or friends around. He fits right in there at Ishayama High.

Or he would, if it isn't for the fact the he Furuichi Takayuki is **not** a delinquent. A fact that continuously shock those that does not know him. As the matter of fact, his friend, the Ogre, Demon Freshmen and a bunch of other titles that he didn't bother to remember is the one who is always mistaken as the normal non-delinquent student while he, Furuichi is the thug. Like that time at the mall, and with the police, and all those times with the other delinquents before Oga pounded in their heads who he is.

Life could be so unfair sometimes.

"Still, why am I still here? Oga is not here, and that rumour about the Red-Tails returning is false so why the hell am I still here? The only reason why I came to school today is so I can met and see the all-girls gang. I mean c'mon, it's been months since the semester start and I haven't seen neither hair nor hide of them! When I see that bastard that dared raise my hopes only to crush it like this I'm so gonna sic the Ogre on him!"

That's right. After all. What other reason could drive the wannabe casanova to willingly come to such a dump? Why, women of course! He is a connoisseur of all things female, regardless of breast size, height, clothing style, nice arms, nice legs, nice belly, nice hips, short hair, long hair...

It takes a real man to have so many fetishes.

"Meh, the girls will come back sooner or later. Might as well leave. I got a date this evening after all."

As he left the building, avoiding the numerous thugs using his hard worked dodging skills, he merrily went his way home. Thoughts of his upcoming date that he somehow got filling his head.

* * *

"I found a baby by the river."

Whatever happy and joyous thoughts of Furuichi's fled in terror at the wham line said by his best friend (?) and local cloudcuckoolander, Oga Tatsumi.

"What the hell do you mean you found a baby!? For that matter why the hell did you bring him here!?"

It was evening within the Furuichi household. To be precise the two of them plus the green haired naked baby are within Furuichi's room. To be even more precise the room owner is sitting by his study desk, writing in what appears to be some sort of book filled with numbers and stuff while Oga was eating a slice of cake while sitting at the coffee table. The baby was sitting in his lap, occasionally stealing a bite from the cake when Oga is not paying attention. Serves him right after all, anyone who foolishly stops paying attention to his cake deserves to lose it to a far more deserving person.

"Well, like I told you, the damn brat somehow got attached to me when I was talking to him."

"Oh, you mean when you were making stupid faces at the brat? For that matter, there is no way in hell a brat will get attached to a brute like you moron."

"Who the hell are you calling a moron you moron!"

"The moron I'm calling you is you dumbass!"

"Dork!"

"Stupid!"

"Loser!"

"Idiot!"

"Wannabe playboy!"

Furuichi recoiled as if he was struck by a (metaphorical) bolt of lightning. He stood up and Oga, never to back down from a challenge, stood up as well, dislodging the baby and causing him to fell to the floor.

"Oh it's on now you sociopathic brute!"

"You wanna fight you weakling?"

While those two idiots got in each other face slinging childish insults at each other, the baby starts to tear up from falling to the floor, causing what appears to be yellow lightning to spark around him.

"I am go-"

Whatever that was about to be said was completely lost to the sudden discharge of electricity, it was as if a lightning storm started within the room, shocking both teenagers and causing one hell of a mess.

* * *

The two friends, both thoroughly shocked (physically and mentally) are now both sitting on the floor facing each other while the baby sits between them eating the a new slice of cake. Why cake? Because that cake is not a lie.

"..."

"..."

The two of them continue to stare at the baby while holding a seemingly telepathic conversation.

_'So Oga?'_

_'Yes Furuichi?'_

_'You found this baby by the river.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'He came out of an old man who split in half.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'And when you made your evil face at him the baby got attached.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'And then for some god forsaken reason you brought him here.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'To my house.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'And later when he cried, he utterly trashed my room with some sort of weird electrical discharge.'_

_'Yes.'_

It is worth noting that during their seemingly telepathic conversation Oga's facial expression remains unchanged whereas Furuichi's was gradually becoming more tense and uptight. So it was not really a surprise when Furuichi finally blew up.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU BRING SOME ALIEN BABY TO MY HOUSE!? NOT ONLY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO COMPLETELY STUPID LIKE BRINGING A BABY THAT YOU FOUND, THAT BABY WRECKED MY ROOM, AND NOW I MISSED MY DATE!"

"Well, I though with your brains, you might know what to do with him."

It is also worth noting that during his rant the Ogre facial expression still remained unchanged while Furuichi's facial expression is, well, Furuichi. Oga notices that his best bud has his what-the-hell-why-me-hate-you-fml face. Seeing as Furuichi panics once every week or so he gets to see all sorts of weird face that the silver haired one makes. After all, why else did he drags Furuichi along if not to see his funny reaction to whatever shenanigan that he came up with?

"Why me? Oh god why? Why sin did I commit that I had to deal with this idiot regularly?"

Now with his rant is over, Furuichi is crying anime tears as he sits by in the corner of his room, lamenting his luck and cursing life in general. Oga, seeing Furuichi go to the corner to mope, decides to leave him alone and go back to eating his cake while waiting for Furuichi to calm down. Or he would if not for the blond gothic lolita standing on the desk by the window. Well that, and his cake was a lie.

"Oi. Who the hell are you?"

The blond, completely ignoring Oga, step down from the table and faced the baby. Spreading her arms as if the embrace the child she spoke:

"Come here young master, it's time to go home. This room is too dirty and messy for you."

Furuichi who has recovered from his funk when the chick appeared took offense to that statement. It didn't matter that she is a hot blonde chick with big knockers, it didn't matter that said chick was wearing a Victorian-style dress that shows a lot of her cleavage, it didn't matter that she was going to take the evil alien baby that wrecked his room. No one trespasses in HIS room and then insults it.

Or he would have if not for the fact that the one who said it called the baby young master.

"Da"

Not to mention said young master has just snub the lolita chick and refusing to go.

"Looks like he doesn't wanna." This was Oga. Always quick to enjoy the misery of others.

_'What an evil look.' _ This was Furuichi. Who has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Obviously he is right.

"Umm young master? Please let go, we are going now." You know who this is.

"Dah." If you don't know who this is, shame on you.

"Hey, let him go!"

"Hahaha."

"Young master!"

"Well, isn't this something."

"C'mon man, why are you laughing. Just let the baby go."

By now, the lolita-girl was playing one-sided rope pull using the baby as the rope. The baby who apparently **really** doesn't want to go if the way he was holding to Oga is to go by. Oga was just laughing like the idiot he is. Furuichi? Having a minor panic attack because he can see how this is going to end up.

*cue the lightshow*

"DAAAAH!"

"GYAAAAH!"

Luckily this time, the only victim was the girl. This time.

* * *

"Please excuse me. I am the servant demon maid for that baby. My name is Hildagarde."

Now we see all three people who are not below two feet tall arrayed around the coffee table that was righted just for that reason while the one who is below two feet was on the table eating a croquet. Tea has been made and drank and Hilda, the demon maid had just introduced herself. In typical idiotic fashion, both teenage males created a ridiculous image upon hearing her say demon. Oga imagined some sort small short shirtless thing carrying a trident like you see in cartoons. As for Furuichi he imagined something that suspiciously looks like it came from a video game that involves dragon, heroes and annoying fetch quests.

"That baby in front of you is the Demon King's Son. His name is Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub the Fourth. He is the future king for us demons."

Once again, both male teenagers imagination run rampant. Coincidentally, the both imagined a short person in a suit that remarkably looks like a lawyer. Why the word Demon King made them think of a lawyer? Who knows. The inner working of the minds of idiots are far beyond mortal understanding.

"I...I see... So I guess..things happen. Ahaha. Haha."

_'Oga seems shocked. So even an idiot can get shocked by something like this. But still, demons? That explains the electric shocks. But something is going on. And I think I will not like it.'_

"So Hilda-san was it? I may not know much about demons _'which is to say nothing'_ but I'm sure there is a reason why a Prince from Hell is here right?"

At this statement both Oga and Hilda glanced at Furuichi. His inquiry may not seem much and looking at his weak and unassuming face you will think that it was just a harmless question. But Oga knew better. The fact that Furuichi is asking such a question means he is making this issue his business. Nothing good ever comes when Furuichi makes something his business. Just like that time...

As for Hilda she was curious at the white haired curiosity. After all, most people **don't **want to know what demons are up to. But it is a harmless question. And it came from such a weak looking person then it is most likely just that: a harmless inquiry. After all, such a weak, useless and pathetic looking person is obviously not dangerous, let alone a threat. Why, he probably fails at hurting a fly.

In the future she will look back at this statement and laugh.

"The reason why the young master has come to the human world is to destroy humanity."

At that moment, at that time, a few things happened.

Oga was surprised. Anyone who heard such a statement will be. But that wasn't his main focus. No, his main focus is on the fact of how Furuichi will react. And react he did. When Furuichi heard the reason why the baby is here, he froze. It was just for a second but he did. On his face you can see surprise, fear, apprehension, anxiety, and anger. It was just for a second but it was there. Anyone who didn't know him will be surprised to see his last expression. Oga wasn't.

Hilda didn't catch the byplay between the two humans. After all, how they react is none of her concern. Even if they react negatively to such a thing why does it matter, except for the brown hair male wellbeing, the other human is insignificant. And the tea they served is unexpectedly good. She did not expect such mundane mortals to have excellent tea. If only she knew...

As for the mundane insignificant mortal himself...

_'They're here to destroy us!? But wait, there is no way in hell a baby will be able to destroy us, I'm still missing something.'_

Right now as he thought that Furuichi is showing what will later be called 'The Tactician Look'. A carefully blank face with a generic polite smile that reveals nothing. But that name will only be coined several chapters ahead. So we are not going to use it now. Instead we are going to say that while showing a carefully blank face with a generic polite smile that reveals nothing, he asks the maid

"That's quite a goal Hilda-san. I'm sorry for saying this but I highly doubt a baby will be able to do that."

When the demon maid heard that, she sighed. Which also surprised the other two teenagers. They have both seen how proud she looked when introducing the child. And the child was a Prince to boot. Won't they be offended when their leader's capabilities is questioned? Even is the leader a baby? You never know with demons. Let alone demon maids.

Hilda, once more ignoring the two humans in front of her (a mistake that she will remedy later) in favour of having a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hildagarde, come here! I, the great and awesome Demon King Of Hell, wants to destroy humanity. Unfortunately, I have so many exciting activities planned that I do not have time to do so. So instead, I want you to bring my newly born son to the human worlds, find some poor unsuspecting sap to raise him to become a strong and powerful demon that will destroy humanity! Well, those are your orders, with that I am off! Lord Gremory has foolishly challenge me to a game of 100 days of Mahjong! I shall show him why I am feared as the Demonic Mahjong King! Taa taa now!"_

_*End*_

Remembering how she was given this assignment, she sighed again. I mean really, which such a funky and random Demon King, headaches for sane people are par on the course. Realising that she still has yet to answer and explain to the male that the young master is attached to his new duty, she opened her mouth and began to explain.

"That is because the young master is still too young. He still needs to be raised to become the incredible demon he is. That is why we am here. Upon our arrival to the human world, a human shall be chosen to be the young master parent. And that human is you."

She finishes off by pointing at Oga. Oga once more, suffers BOSD. Normally the term used will be Heroic BOSD. But this is Oga we are talking about. The only time we use the word 'hero' and 'Oga' if a negative possessive noun was added to describe that those two words have no relationship whatsoever. Like between a spoon and calculator. No relationship at all.

Furuichi on the other hand just face palmed. Somehow, someway, he somewhat already expected this. Why? Because he the blonde bombshell used the word demon. A lot. Oga himself has been called a demon. A lot. So

Oga + Demon = Father of the future demon king?

Ok, so it doesn't quite compute if the headache he is feeling is any indicator. But the relationship is there! You can see it. Just like the relationship between cake and lies. Especially when the sentence about the cake being a lie is a lie itself.

"What the hell!? I don't want to be some demon brat's father!" Oga has apparently recovered.

"Yeah. That's true. I mean there is no way on earth someone like Oga can be a father. The baby will probably die in a week"

"Yeah! I suck. Wait. Damnit Furuichi I don't suck that bad! The brat will last at least a month." Oga, focus.

"Nu uh. With that pig sty you call a room and all the fights you get into a week is already pushing it." You too Furuichi, focus.

"Oh yeah? I can be an awesome father if I tried! Remember that time during the second Teacher Parent Day?" Focus Oga, Focus.

"If you mean by terrorising and giving all those brats nightmares for months then yeah. You will be the greatest dad in the world." Both of you, your focus needs more focus. A lot of it.

"See? I can be awesome. Wait, did you use that sarcasm thing again? You did didn't you." Sigh. These idiots.

"Gee Oga, you not-"

"As entertaining and enlightening this conversation is, I will like to ask, you truly do not want to take care of the young master?"

"Hell no! Haven't I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with the brat?" As he said this he crosses his arm making a large X, oddly enough a buzzing sound can be heard.

"I see."

At that two words alarm bells start ringing in Furuichi's head. His finely tune senses in all things female saying that it is better to cut and run. That's why he still has his balls after all.

"Then will you please die?"

* * *

Our two not exactly heroic heroes can now be seen running for their lives. As for why they are running? That is simple. After the demon maid said such an outrageous request, she did..._something_.

_'Damnit!_ _What's with this development! Not only did my room get trashed by a demon ell baby a hot blonde chick finished the job! Double damn! I didn't even see her move! We're lucky that the first blow didn't hit us. Or else we be dead. Shit. If all demons are like the brat then we don't stand a fucking chance.'_

Glancing at his fellow escapee, he was about to say that just as such and wondering if he has a plan when he notices one crucial fact.

The baby is still with him.

"Why the fuck is the baby still with you!?"

"Wha? What do you me- Holy! How the fuck did you get there!?"

"You obviously grab him you shitty moron!" Somehow, this seems highly believable.

"Gah! Never mind that. How are we going to get out of this mess Furuichi?"

"I don't know! If she has some power like the brat does we don't stand a snowball chance in hell."

"An astute observation human. If you are aware of your own situation, why don't you come and die quietly."

"Shut up! And don't go standing on a lamp post like that! Who do you think you are, some sort of sentai super hero? And there is no way we are just gonna listen to you and die! Bitch!"

"Yeah! And we can totally see your panties! _'White. I thought it'll be black.'_" Somehow, this doesn't seem all that surprising.

"Hmph. Foolish humans. In that case, AKUBABA!"

_'Was that some sort war cry?' _No. That wasn't some funky demon war cry. Pity.

With that call **it **came. **It **fell from the heavens with a cry that cause shivers down a mortal's spine.** It **landed on the earth with a mighty thud that caused vibrations within one's head. **It **demonic glowing eyes seems to pierce through to your very soul. **It **isa demon from hell. **It** is winged fell beast loyal to its master. **It** name sent many mortal foes fleeing it terror! **It** name is AKUB-

"OGA DROP KICK OF DOOOOM!"

It just got drop kicked by Oga who didn't even slow down when the demonic bird landed in front of them. Poor bird. Its existence is used as nothing more as a convenient plot device to show how demon-like Oga really is. After this it will go on a bus to retreat and wallow in shame of its one paragraph defeat.

_'Holy shit! Oga didn't even hesitate! Maybe we aren't so screwed after all.'_

* * *

"Hah, _*sucks breath*_, hey, you think we lost her?"

"Don't, _*breathes in*_ know. We've been running for more than ten minutes."

"Well I don't see her anywhere."

"Me neither."

"So what do we do now Furuichi? I mean, the baby still here and she knows where you live."

"I know, I know! Don't push me. I need some quiet to think."

"Well, in that case just ignore me while I go and crush these kay?"

"Yeah, you go do that."

Throughout the duo's conversation they have been slowly but surely surrounded by a large group of nameless mooks that are not worth mentioning. Why? Because the duo's random flight has brought them to the base of a **steel **power transmission **tower. **The base of **steel tower **is usually used by the local thugs and hoodlums as a hang out. Usually there are between twenty to thirty-five at the **steel tower** hangout point. Why is the words **steel tower** repeated multiple times? Because the **steel tower** will later be an important plot device. Just like a certain demon bird that was defeated in one hit by a human. The **steel tower** will be important. Just not now. Later. Soon. But not that soon.

_'So the demon bird, what was it name again? Akububu? Abakuku? Well whatever it is, it's still a demon and Oga can still One-Hit-Kill it. Does that mean that different demons have different strengths? I mean the baby can make electrical shocks like some weird human shaped Kepomon. Maybe the human shaped demons can do something like magic? In that case what can the maid do? She must be strong if the Demon King is willing to trust her with his son with no other protection. But she DID call the demon bird. Just because we didn't see any more demons that doesn't mean they aren't any more. Ugh, those idiots sure are loud. Can they get beat up quietly? Gah. Headache. There is way too many variables here. Right. Divide and conquer. What I know and what I don't know. I know that:_

_1. The demon baby, Kasai The Emperor Bell ze bulb the Fourth was sent by the Demon King to destroy humanity._

_2. Based on 1. we can conclude the Demon King wants to destroy humanity._

_3. The baby who can create electrical shocks needs a parent to raise him so he can destroy us. _

_4. Said baby has a demon maid with unknown capabilities._

_5. The demon maid wants to kill us._

_6. The demon maid summoned/called the other demon. Which is a big demonic bird._

_7. Oga can still beat the demon bird._

_Ok, so that's what I know. What I don't know is:_

_1. How many demons was sent by the Demon King._

_2. What other things the demons can do._

_3. Is the electrical shock created by the baby hereditary or learnable for other demons?_

_4. How long we have before the baby grows up/ If the Demon King decides to send someone else._

_I believe it is safe to conclude that we are screwed. There is far too many variables. Fuck.'_

"I applaud you for attempting to escape but it is futile."

'_Double fuck!'_

* * *

While Furuichi was deep in thought trying to make sense of the situation Oga does what does best. Go wild on foolish idiots who dared to attacked him.

"So you think you some tough guy you little piece of shit?"

He knows that he is an idiot. Heck, he will be the first to admit it (just not out loud). He also knows that for what he lacks, he friends more than makes up for it.

"Ohh such a scary glare. You think you can win punk?"

Therefore, while his best friend/minion/tactician creates a plan to save their hides, he makes sure that these random nameless mooks don't interfere. And if he has to utterly curb-stomp them to the ground then so be it.

"Don't get so full of yourself you shitstain! We got you surrugrk"

The fight between Oga and two dozen or so thugs was, unfortunately, like any other fight.

"Ack!"

"What the-GET HIM!"

"Eat this!"

It was completely one sided.

"Fuck you you goddamn-ggrpglrg"

"No way. How the fuck did he do that!?"

"Shit!"

It was a massacre.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Ple-"

"Run, RUN!"

"He's a monster! Someone go get h-"

It was not worth mentioning at all. What is worth mentioning is that during the fight, Oga thought process was something like this:

_'Oga punch. Oga punch. Oga punch. Oga kick. Oga punch. Oga elbow slam to the balls. Oga punch. Oga punch. Oohh there's something shiny on the ground. Oga punch. Oga punch to the crotch. Oga punch. Oga punch and kick combo. Oga pu-hmm?'_

"I applaud you for attempting to escape but it is futile."

The reason why Oga stop punching is because the demon maid is back. The demon maid also happens to have a really shiny and sharp object right next to his face. And like any other sensible person, when they have a sharp and shiny object near their face, they will stop moving, even more so if the shiny and sharp object had cut their face, causing some minor bleeding.

Furuchi on the other hand was having a minor panic attack. He had successfully escaped from the melee and hid behind a random handily placed rock that was large enough for him to hid behind. It was while he was peeking out from the one-sided massacre that he noticed that the blond maid has arrived.

_'Damnit! I don't know if Oga can win this!'_

But there was something that he missed. That all three of them missed.

* * *

Why is mommy and daddy fighting? Everything was going great before. He did not understand why his mommy has her sharp and shiny toy pointing and his daddy. His mommy only did that to bad people but-but his daddy is not a bad guy! He made all those funny and nice faces when they first met. Daddy also let him have some of daddy's delicious not-a-lie cake. Cake was always a lie before. Ok, so he did cry a bit before but it serves daddy and his funny friend right for ignoring him like that. And then mommy came! Both his mommy and daddy were there. So everything was great! And then they played a game with mommy and daddy where daddy ran really fast while mommy chased. It was fun! Daddy was really fast too! Even better, they then played where daddy beat up all those other people! Hearing them cry in pain was fun! But mommy arrived. And she seems angry at daddy. Daddy was angry at mommy too. Why? Why are they angry? Did he do something wrong? He doesn't like it. He doesn't like it! Stop it! Stop it mommy, daddy! Stop being angry!

* * *

It happened without warning. Just like that. Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub the Fourth threw a _tantrum_. One moment the thug and the maid were having a stare down, the next thing they knew, she was thrown back by the sheer _force_ of the electrical storm. The storm where Oga is at the center. Unlike other storms where the eye is the calmest, this storm, the center is the _worst. _Oga, who will later deny it blacked out for a moment.

"What the- Fuck! What the hell happened!?"

"This is, but how-"

"This, what the fuck happened!? Hilda-san, tell me!"

"The-the young master is throwing a temper tantrum."

"A TANTRUM!? What can of tantrum causes a freak storm like this!? And, shit OGA! He's not moving! Your his demon maid right? Do something!"

"I...can't."

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"When the young master is like this, only the Demon King, his father can stop it."

"Fu- Then what the hell do we do!?"

"The only thing we can do is wa...it..."

The reason why the maid lost her speech because the tantrum thrown by the baby has _stopped._

* * *

Stop it! Stop it mommy! Stop it daddy! It's not fun anymore. Everything is dark and scary and there is weird noises. Scary! Mommy is scary! Daddy is scary! Stop it! Stop it mommy! Stop it daddy! Stop being scary! Sto- Ehh? Daddy? What are you saying?

* * *

"A real man don't cry like that Beel, if you do, other people will make fun of you."

The one who told the baby that he needs to be a man was Oga. He just woke up for the initial shock of the storm when he realised the baby was crying. Oga is a lot of things. He is a brute. He is a thug. He will kick a man when he is down. He will never back down from a fight. He always make fun of his best friend Furuichi and dragging him along to his fights. But he is also a few other things. He doesn't hit girls if he could help it. He doesn't drink or do drugs. He doesn't attack innocent people. He doesn't like it when a baby cries. So to make the baby stop crying, he told him to man up. What a guy.

"The storm, it stopped." Thank you Furuichi, for stating the obvious.

Hildagarde, servant and demon maid of Kaiser Emprana Beelzebub the Fourth, number one demon wet-nurse from hell, was shocked. The human, no Oga Tatsumi, was able to get the young master to stop during one of his tantrums. The only other person who could do that was the Demon King. But wait, the reason why the young master needed a parent in the first place is because in the human world a demon is unable to draw out his/her full power.

_'Does that mean, that man is the one who could draw out the young master full power? Who exactly is he?'_

_'Heh, I must sound so cool for saying that.'_ This is Oga, who was walking away from the baby.

"Dah!"

"Hmm? Wait, stop following me!"

"Oga! Look out! The steel tower is falling!"

"What? You me- SHIT!"

"Young master!"

Now, normally a falling ** steel tower** is not much of a concern. Especially if you are standing far away from it. Like Furuichi and Hilda is. But baby Beel is _right underneath_ the falling **steel tower**. Oga, who for some reason known only for himself, ran _back_ to the baby.

"Damnit what the hell am I doing!?"

"Oga, get out of there!"

"Argh, whatever, OGA PUNCH!"

And again, for some reason known only for himself, he, Oga Tatsumi, the Ogre, Tyrant Freshmen of Ishiyama, Monster Brat, decided to _punch_ the falling **steel tower**. Now, normally if a mortal and squishy human tries to punch a falling **steel tower**, the mortal and squishy human will lose. But Oga is _not_ some mortal and squishy human. He is Oga Tatsumi, the Ogre, Tyrant Freshmen of Ishiyama, Monster Brat, and father of the future Demon Lord. let it be known that he will continuously deny the last title for weeks before he finally understood the futility of such a gesture.

There was a bright flash of light causing him to close his eyes, he could feel the wind blowing strongly past coming from where his best friend was standing. When he opened his eyes once more, he was shocked for the nth that day. The falling **steel tower** was _gone._

* * *

"So I take it that you guys are staying huh?"

"That is correct."

"And you're no longer trying to kill us?"

"He is the father of the young master, killing him is the opposite of my goal."

"I see."

Right now the both of them are Oga's room. Fortunately the rest of Oga's family was out so they gotten into his room easily. Laying on the bed was the both the father and the baby. The two of the sleeping, dead to the world. Furuichi, who is leaning on the door is just happy that both of them are not dead for real. The maid on the other hand is sitting next to the bed with her legs folded under her.

"So now what are you going to do Hilda-san?"

"Now I shall continue to serve the young master and make sure this idiot raise him right."

"I see."

As he said that Furuichi bowed his head, causing his hair to overshadow his eyes. Hilda, who saw this thought nothing of it. If Oga who say that, he will be worried. Very worried. After all, it took them months to stop doing that the last time it happened. And seeing as Furuichi only does that when he is preparing to go to war... Well.

"You know Hilda-san, there is no way in hell Beelzebub will destroy humanity."

At this statement Hilda glared at the foolish human who dared utter such blasphemy. What does a human like him know? Before she could say anything, Furuichi continued.

"Oga may be a monster among us humans, but he still is a human being. He will never raise the baby to destroy humanity."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure of that."

"Because I know Oga. And I will be there every step of the way helping him make sure of it. Still, I have to thank you Hilda-san."

That threw her for a loop. First he dares to say such words and now he's thanking her? Furuichi, seeing her confusion, gave her a humourless smirk and told her this:

"You brought to me information on the fact the Demon King is a threat. For that I thank you."

That caused her to narrow her eyes. What on earth is this human saying?

"Other humans will have been worried if they found out about that. For what reason could you be thanking me for?"

"Because now that I know, I could prepare."

"Prepare?"

At this Hilda was insulted, a human like him? But, he did say he will be the young master's parent. And they are friends. Upon that thought she brought the full might of her glare on him. It never failed to get the other misbehaving wet nurse to stop whatever stupidity they were doing. And she was surprised when he didn't even react. That actually impressed her a bit. Just a bit. He is still a pathetic human. But still...

"Are you threatening the young master?" She was wondering if she should kill the impudent human now.

"Pfft. Hardly. I leave Oga to deal and set the baby straight. I was actually referring to that Demon King of yours." That caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"And what actually could you be referring to?" She has to admit, this seemingly pathetic human is rousing her curiosity.

Furuichi, who decided it's about time he left, stood up straight from leaning and opened the door. As he was about to leave, he slightly turn his head sideways and said:

"I was referring to the declaration of war on humanity by your Demon King."

With that parting shot, he left. It was because he left that he did not see her wide eyed expression of surprise. With a click, he shut the door. He knows Oga can handle whatever the maid and baby can throw at him. Which is why

"I need to prepare."

* * *

-duu duu-

-duu duu-

-duu duu-

-duu click-

"Get me Winchester."

* * *

_*End Chapter One*_

_Alright people. That's pretty much it. For those who are wondering what the whole point of this chapter, it is actually one big build-up to the last segment! That's right! I wrote a whole chapter just to create that last segment. God. What the hell am I doing?_

_Urgh. Moving on, the whole story just occured to me one day while re-reading the manga. And for some reason I decided to post it here! My god. What am I doing? Anyway, the story will be slow at first, and during one of the future arc it will go completely into AU territory._

_I could say more but then that will cause spoilers. So instead I will stop here. So read, review, whatever. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is my first story after all._


End file.
